


Like I'm Bruce Lee

by LoeyBlossom



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, dokgo rewind sehun, he takes care of johnny after a fight, kick it era johnny, sehun in particular is very soft, showering together, teeny tiny mention of blood, they're the softest boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoeyBlossom/pseuds/LoeyBlossom
Summary: They met at a fight club.They care for each other after fights.They began falling in love all because they found each other in a fight club.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Like I'm Bruce Lee

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something so fast in my entire life before...

Tonight is not Sehun’s turn to fight, but he’s still filled to the brim with adrenaline.

The dimly lit underground parking lot is packed with rowdy people. Alcohol is flowing and illegal substances are being passed and shared. It’s noisy with various people chattering, and some corners of the place are thick with clouds of smoke.

Sehun loves it all. He lives for the raucous cheering, even when it isn’t for him. He basks in the energy of the viewers who gather here to watch bloody fights. When he fights, he’s pumped full of the rush of people chanting his name as he swings punches and kicks at his opponent. It makes him feel on top of the world. It’s a feeling he’s never felt living his ordinary boring life. 

However, what he loves most about the underground fight club is how it brought him to his love, Johnny Suh.

They met around two years ago. Johnny was new to the scene while Sehun was considered a veteran. That night, Johnny was scheduled to go up against Sehun even though he knew of Sehun’s experience over him. He faced Sehun without an ounce of fear or doubt in his eyes. Sehun might have won the match, but Johnny took his loss like a champion. He was instantly filled with respect and admiration for the younger guy.

He had gone into the makeshift locker room set up to talk to him. He asked Johnny if he wanted to go out for drinks as sort of a ‘welcome’ and to get to know him more. He had light up like a Christmas tree and instantly agreed. They both cleaned up after being covered in sweat (and a bit of blood) before they crept out to the nearest bar.

Needless to say, Sehun quickly grew fond of Johnny. Even though he’s only a year younger than Sehun, Sehun felt a need to take Johnny under his wing. He began to grow more attached to Johnny as he began to teach him more techniques when it came to fighting. Soon enough, Johnny was having more victories than defeats and his and Sehun’s relationship was turning from platonic to more romantic.

They’ve only been officially dating for a few months. They first crossed the line of friendship when they decided to become friends with benefits. Nothing changed at all from beforehand except then they began having sex. It only took a few months of being fwb until they both realized that they were both secretly pining over each other. Now, here they are, happily together as official boyfriends. Sehun couldn’t be happier.

Since they began dating, Sehun has made sure to never have a fight against Johnny. They had a few matches with each other as they were friends/ friends with benefits, but now Sehun cannot bear it to hurt Johnny. He knows it doesn’t mean anything aside to feel something when he fights, but he can’t inflict any pain on the man.

“Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!” the crowd roars as said male warms up right before his match begins. 

Sehun joins in with the cheers, having a front row view of the ring. Though he shouts as loud as he can, his voice is still drowned out by the mix of other voices. Johnny quickly became a crowd favorite as he improved himself under Sehun’s help and advice.

A few seconds later, Johnny steps into the center of the ring. At the same time, his opponent, Jung Jaehyun, steps into the center as well. There are a few cheers of his name, but it doesn’t compare to the ones for Johnny.

Sehun holds his breath as the referee, Byun Baekhyun, announces the start of the match. 

Sehun always has faith in his boyfriend that he’ll win. It still doesn’t take away the fact that Johnny probably won’t leave the arena unscathed. It’s okay, though, since Sehun is always there to tend to his wounds, win or loss. The same goes for Johnny to Sehun.

Sehun is surrounded by even more screaming and shouting as Johnny and Jaehyun circle each other, waiting for the first strike. It ends up coming from Jaehyun, causing an uproar when the first punch of the match is finally thrown. Johnny dodges it as easily as breathing and they are back to circling. 

Johnny attempts the next attack with an amid kick. Jaehyun dodges, but just barely. Half a second later and Johnny would have gotten him square in the gut.

It goes on like this for another minute or so until things finally get heated. Jaehyun eventually gets fed up with all the useless dancing around and lunges another punch at Johnny. Johnny, to no one's surprise, avoids him. This time, he is able to land his own punch on Jaehyun to the face. It surprises the other, but he’s quick to recover. 

Sehun winces for his boyfriend when he gets caught across the face by Jaehyun, resulting in a split lip. Though they don’t like seeing each other hurt, they both mutually agreed that they still wanted to participate in the fighting. The money they each get for winning is great, and the rush of it all is addicting. 

“Come on, baby!” Sehun screams, cupping his hands around his mouth in order to project his voice more. He must have heard the encouraging words since he sees Johnny’s split lip spreading into a grin. It must be causing him some pain to do so, and there’s blood dribbling from his lip down onto his chin, but the smile still warms Sehun’s heart.

Johnny ends up winning the first round once Baekhyun calls it. They take a small break to get water and collect themselves. Sehun saunters over to Johnny’s area where he’s currently chugging out of a water bottle. Another member of the fight club named Mark Lee, who Johnny befriended first, is helping towel off the sweat that’s already accumulated on his skin.

“You’re doing great!” Sehun says, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Of course I am,” boasts Johnny. “I’ve learned from the best, after all.” He sends Sehun a sly wink, causing the other to fluster over it. However, Sehun keeps his cool and blush under control. He would never hear the end of it if the whole club, fighters or viewers, knew that the real Sehun screams when he sees spiders, hates the dark, and becomes a mushy mess when being shown even the slightest bit of affection.

“Get back in your places!” Sehun then hears Baekhyun bark out. Baekhyun has been here for a few years now. He’s a really funny dude and Sehun has laughed with him over drinks three or four times since Sehun’s been a part of this scene.

“Go get him,” then whispers Sehun. His eyes are full of warmth as he gazes at his boyfriend. Another wide smile crosses his face as he takes one last sip of water.

“Of course,” Johnny says before slipping his mouth guard in and giving himself a shake. He slinks back into the center of the ring, and after another polite bow to Jaehyun, his arms raised in front of his face.

Jaehyun ends up winning the second round, thus a third round is needed. The man must have needed just a warm-up since this time he was able to hit Johnny a few more times in the face and in the stomach. 

“You’re gonna need lots of concealer,” notes Sehun as Johnny and Jaehyun are taking another breather. 

With all the fights they have each been in, they’ve become experts in covering up their busted faces. Plenty of pain medication helps them deal with the bruises that are hidden under their shirts, but by now, they’ve learned to deal with the pain. Besides, it’s not like they’re doing this every night. It all depends on how they get roughed up during a previous match, if they need the extra bit of cash, or if they just want to release some tension.

“Tell me about it,” groans Johnny as Mark snickers while he’s wiping more sweat from his forehead. 

“You got this,” encourages Sehun again. He might have underestimated Jaehyun when he was observing him the first round, but he still firmly believes that his boyfriend can win. From the looks of it, Jaehyun is a bit impatient. The second round, almost immediately he swung at Johnny. If Johnny just holds out until Jaehyun becomes frustrated enough to carelessly throw a punch, then Johnny will have the upper hand.

“I know I do, babe. You don’t need to worry about me.” There is always a carefree air around Johnny. He can be reckless, which does cause Sehun to worry, but his boyfriend knows and acknowledges his own limits. 

“I always worry about you,” murmurs Sehun. He’s a very caring person, even if his resting bitch face look would suggest otherwise. It’s just his persona when he’s down here. A cool guy who doesn’t give a shit about anyone else in the room except for himself.

“I always worry about you, too.” The fire in Johnny’s eyes simmers down to reveal the tender gaze he holds only for Sehun. Never has Sehun been looked at with that kind of gaze. It makes his stomach flutter and his heart speed up.

“Final round, ladies and gentlemen! Let’s go!” Baekhyun’s booming voice interrupts their shared moment. Johnny lets out a sigh, getting up and stretching real quick. He winces when his bruised skin pulls, but he gathers himself together for one final round.

It’s a very close match, but Johnny is able to pin down Jaehyun. When Baekhyun calls a win for Johnny Suh, the whole place erupted into whistles, thunderous clapping, and screams of joy. Mark lunges for Johnny, pulling him into a hug and jumping up and down in excitement. When he lets Johnny go, he and Jaehyun exchange final bows and even a brief hug. Thankfully, Jaehyun doesn’t seem bitter that he lost the match. It sometimes gets ugly when a guy refuses to accept his loss.

Sehun hangs back, letting people swarm his boyfriend to congratulate him. If he were to try and get to him now, he would have to push through many people. Instead, he watches pleased people accepting money from won bets, those who lost bets growing and muttering to themselves, joints passing from one hand to another, and beer bottles being chugged. When he’s finally able to meet his boyfriend, he loosely wraps his arms around his waist in order to be mindful of the bruises he sees across his shirtless body. 

“Ready to go home?” asks Sehun quietly. Just like that, they’re in their own little world. It’s as if all the noise has been drowned out. Sehun only has eyes for Johnny, and vice versa. 

Johnny’s cheeks must be hurting so much from smiling. His chest still heaves for air, but he’s all smiles as he soaks in his win. Jaehyun caught his face again, thus causing more blood to seep out of Johnny’s split lip. It’s beginning to dry by now, but Johnny doesn’t seem to care as he leans down to peck Sehun on the lips. When like this, they only share the tiniest bit of pda.

“Yeah, let’s go. I’m beat.” Johnny laughs at his double meaning words. Sehun can only roll his eyes. 

“Let me go get your jacket, then.” Sehun slips away to where Johnny had placed his jacket. He returns in no time, slipping on the black jacket for his boyfriend, leaving it hanging open. It’s summertime away so Johnny won’t have to worry about getting chilled. 

The world always feels distorted when they come back up. The air is fresh (well, fresher than it is down there). Smoke doesn’t clog their noses and the scent of sweat no longer clings in the air. The only continuous noise is the sound of crickets. Every once in a while a car can be heard in the distance as they walk back to Sehun’s car, hand in hand.

It’s only 3 in the morning. There are more fights where Johnny and Jaehyun’s came from, but they always leave once they are done. There’s no need to stay. Johnny got his money before he left and wished Baekhyun and a few other people good night.

Sehun drives them home, right hand clutching Johnny’s wrapped hand in his. The music is turned down low to where they can barely make out the words to the song. The windows are cracked a bit in order to let in air from the warm summer night. They almost never talk on their way home from fights. They cherish the peacefulness after their adrenaline rushes wear off.

“You did amazing tonight, baby” praises Sehun against his boyfriend’s busted lip. They’re back in the solitude of Sehun’s room. Vivi, who had enthusiastically greeted them, is back to being curled up on his dog bed fast asleep.

“Thank you, my love.” Johnny sits on the edge of the bed.

Sehun gingerly takes Johnny’s left hand into his to unwrap the bandages around his fingers. The only sounds as Sehun takes his time is the soft sounds of their breathing. Much like the car ride, not much needs to be said between the two when they are back in the comforts of a private room. The languidity of it all is enough for the two. There’s no rush when it comes to the aftermath of a fight.

When Sehun is finished with his left hand, he discards the bandages stained with Jaehyun’s blood into the nearby trash bin. He then scoops up Johnny’s right hand, this time peppering each knuckle with a barely there press of lips kiss. Johnny lets out a sigh of contentment as Sehun goes about removing those bandages.

All that’s left is to remove the gauze wrapped over Johnny’s right shoulder and around his left pec and the bit that’s around his right bicep. They’re sort of his signature ‘look’ if you will. He always wraps himself before a match claiming ‘good luck’. Sehun doesn’t understand, but maybe that’s because his signature look is all about before the fight where he walks in head held high, worn leather jacket fit snugly against his body. When people see him, they bow out of respect.

Sehun crawls onto the bed to sit behind Johnny in order to reach where he had fastened the bandages after he had slipped off his jacket. Before attempting to remove them, he kneads Johnny’s sore shoulders. His boyfriend groans, tipping his head back. Doing so, he catches a glimpse of Sehun’s eyes from where he’s looming over him. Seeing his boyfriend, Sehun can’t help himself when he leans over to place an upside down kiss to Johnny’s lips.

Laughing, Johnny straightens his head up. Grinning to himself, Sehun begins to unwind the gauze. It’s a bit damp from Johnny’s sweat being soaked into it, but Sehun never minds. He removes it all, tenderly rubbing his boyfriend’s sides while being mindful of the reddened bruised spots. When he tosses the scrap of gauze from Johnny’s arm into the trash, he shuffles back to stand back in front of him.

“Shower time?”

“Shower time,” confirms Johnny. He gets up from the edge of the bed, only wincing a bit. Sehun sheds all his clothing, leaving them in a careless heap on the floor. He wanders over to the bathroom, running the water and waiting for it to warm up as Johnny rids of his remaining clothes as well.

“Did you turn on the fan?” Sehun asks then as an afterthought when he spots Johnny entering the bathroom. The nights are warm thanks to summer which makes it difficult to get comfortable enough to sleep. Having the fan blowing will help them keep cool during the night.

“Yup, no worries.” Johnny makes sure there are two fluffy towels on the rack within easy reach. Once the water has warmed up, Sehun pulls back the shower curtain back enough to allow Johnny to slip in first. Johnny basks in the hot water running over his muscles as Sehun steps in and rips the curtain closed. 

Johnny shuffles out of the way so that Sehun can dose himself under the spray. Johnny needs the shower more than he does, but just being down underground is enough for you to feel grimy and cause your hair to have a faint cigarette scent to it. Once Sehun has wet himself he reaches over for a shampoo bottle, squirting a bit into his hand before he reaches for Johnny’s hair.

It’s the same routine every time. When Sehun fights, it’s Johnny who washes his hair and gives soothing scratches to his scalp. Sehun lathers the soap into Johnny’s hair. Johnny practically sags under the gentle hands that are running through his wet hair. He feels little tugs of his strands followed by the sound of light giggles. He knows that Sehun is shaping his hair into little spikes and messing around with the soap covered hair. 

Once he has his fun, Sehun gently tugs Johnny to step back into the stream of water so that he can rinse the soap for him. Johnny obediently tips his head to make it easier for the other. The sounds of water splattering against the bottom of the tub fill the air until Sehun successfully rids of all the soap. 

“Turn around,” orders Sehun, voice slightly raised to be heard clearly over the running water. Johnny turns around as asked, a smile once again spread on his split lip. The water has washed away the dried blood, only leaving behind the cut and his swollen lip. His cheeks are left bruised as well due to Jaehyun’s punches. It sends twinges of pain as he smiles, but Johnny can’t stop himself from doing so when he looks at Sehun.

Sehun reaches for a loofa. He dumps a glob of body wash onto it before lightly touching the loofa to Johnny’s chest. He carefully scrubs along Johnny’s chest, once again being mindful of the tender spots. Sehun washes his arms after soaping up his entire chest and torso. After his arms come his legs where Sehun crouches down to easily scrub the long limbs. 

He runs the loofa feather-light along the insides of Johnny’s thighs. Above him, Johnny can’t help the unconscious groan he lets out at the touch. Nothing sexual will happen tonight. Most of the time after a fight, they are either too sore or worn out to do something that will tire them out even further, even if the other person does most of the work. Lazy makeouts and rushed handjobs in the shower to avoid making a mess is the extent of what can occur after fights.

Done with the front, Sehun stands back up and turns Johnny himself so his back is facing him again. He scrubs the loofa into his shoulders, rubbing the soap around in circles. Sehun then slips the string over his wrist so he can give Johnny’s shoulders another massage. The loofa swings back and forth from Sehun’s actions, occasionally swiping back over Johnny’s back.

“You’re the best at these,” Johnny moans in appreciation as Sehun’s skilled fingers dig into the tense muscles. 

“What would you do without me, hmm?” Sehun works extra hard to smooth out a kink in Johnny’s right shoulder.

“I’d have incredibly sore shoulders, that’s for sure.” Johnny groans when Sehun then slides his hands up his neck and digs his thumbs into the sides of it.

“Good thing you have off tomorrow to rest.” They only pick up fights when they have the day off work the next day. Johnny works as a Starbucks barista while Sehun works at a vet clinic. With getting home so early in the morning and needing time to recover, days off tend to be spent all day in bed with ice packs placed along bruised sides. 

“Jaehyun was a good fighter. I’d love to go up against him again.” Sehun’s hands finish their brief massage. He slides the loofa string off his wrist and takes it back into his wrist so he can finish lathering Johnny’s back. Since he wasn’t kicked or punched in the back, Sehun doesn’t have to worry about accidentally pressing too hard on his skin.

“He was too impatient, though. That’s why you ended up winning.” Like Sehun figured, Johnny noticed Jaehyun’s impatience as well. He held off on striking until Jaehyun moved first again. He kept up his defense until Jaehyun became too frustrated with Johnny constantly blocking his blows. In turn, he became careless about his weak spots, causing Johnny to be able to land his own punches.

“That’s his own fault. Hopefully, he learned his lesson. Here, move so I can rinse.” Johnny nudges his boyfriend out of the way so he can be under the showerhead again. He takes a minute to rinse off all the bubbles, then stepping back so Sehun can dunk himself under the water again.

Sehun makes quick work of washing his hair and lathering his body up with soap. In five minutes he’s done since he only needed the shower to wash off all the ick that clung to him from underground. He turns off the water, pulling back the curtain and being greeted by the steamy bathroom. He takes a towel for himself after he had handed one off to Johnny first. 

Both their bodies drip onto the tile floor as they wrap themselves in the fluffy towels. Sehun opens the door, allowing all the steam to air out. Johnny follows behind him as Sehun makes his way back into his bedroom. Thankfully, the fan has already done a good job with cooling down the room a bit.

“I cannot wait to crawl into bed,” Johnny sighs out. He dries off his legs real quick in order to slip on boxers and a pair of sweatpants, both of which are actually Sehun’s. It’s a good thing they are so similar in height and they can practically share everything. Now half-clothed, Johnny then moves the towel to his head to dry out his hair.

“You deserve a good night's rest.” Sehun, dressed the same as Johnny, wraps his arms around him again. He pulls Johnny’s body into a hug, creating skin on skin contact. Both their chests are still damp and warm from the shower, but beneath that is their natural body heat. It’s a comfort to both of them to feel the warmth of each other's skin.

“We should go out for breakfast tomorrow,” Johnny suggests, meeting the soothing eyes of his boyfriend. His hands find their own way around Sehun’s waist, tracing absentmindedly along his spinal column.

“You know as well as I do that by the time we wake up it won’t be breakfast time anymore,” Sehun snorts. Johnny always suggests going out for ‘victory breakfasts’, but they always end up sleeping way past the acceptable time to enjoy breakfast.

“Good thing some places sell breakfast all day.” It’s always the same response to Sehun’s remark. Johnny might be right, but 9 out of 10 times Johnny wishes for going out to get breakfast, they end up staying at home anyway since they’re too lazy to put into the effort of getting ready to go out in public.

“Let’s just go to bed.” Sehun playfully rolls his eyes, pulling away from Johnny after giving him a peck on the lips. He doesn’t want to apply too much pressure in order to agitate his lip more.

“You’re such a softy,” murmurs Johnny lovingly. “You act like such a badass in front of everyone when you’re fighting, but in reality, you’re like a little puppy begging for attention.”

“Says you,” Sehun snorts again. 

Deep down he knows Johnny is 100% right. He loves to be cuddled as he sleeps, he gets scared way too easily, and he has a too big of a heart even for his 6 foot body. He knows that everyone else who fights, besides Johnny, has a bit of a dark side to their past or current lives. Sehun would probably be a laughing stock if they knew of the real him, regardless if he’s one of the best fighters or not.

However, Johnny is much like him. That’s why it never worked for them to be just friends or even friends with benefits. Johnny doesn’t like to be overly touchy while in public, but in private, he’s almost as clingy as Sehun. Johnny is a sucker for calming scratches against his scalp or along his back. He gets mopey when he misses Sehun too much and tries to curl up against his boyfriend to make himself appear smaller. 

“Come on,” laughs Johnny, tugging Sehun over to Sehun’s bed. He pulls the covers back and slides in first, silently asking if he can be the little spoon. It’s always like that, too, with them alternating between being big and little spoon. Being the little spoon right now, Johnny can avoid his bruised chest and stomach from being pressed against Sehun’s back.

“Let me turn off the light first.” Sehun gives a small shake of his head at Johnny’s insistence. He walks over to the other side of the room in order to flick off the light, plunging the room into full darkness. He makes his way carefully back to his bed while trying to remember where he had discarded his clothes so he doesn’t trip over the pile.

He makes it back to his bed in one piece. He peels back the covers that Johnny has already tucked around him. Wordlessly, he slips under them and shuffles over to where he can feel Johnny’s radiating body heat. He snuggles up to the male, slinging his arm around his middle and allowing his hand to dangle over his stomach. Their legs entwine together and Johnny instinctively wiggles back against Sehun to make sure he’s extra snug.

“Good night,” Sehun breathes out by Johnny’s ear. If he wasn’t so close, his voice probably wouldn’t be heard over the whirling over the fan.

“Good night, love,” murmurs back Johnny, voice sounding noticeably drowsy. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Sehun always says those words, and he will never tire of saying them. Johnny has learned a lot from him since they first met. It’s easy for Sehun to imagine a bright future with Johnny, but they have only been officially dating for a few months now. There’s no need to jump the gun, but Sehun still inwardly hopes that what they have right now will last a long time.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me,” Johnny hums back. In the dark, Sehun smiles to himself. He presses a long, meaningful kiss to Johnny’s nape. No other words are exchanged as they both lull of to sleep as Sehun holds Johnny in the comfort of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Kick It mv when this idea popped into my head and I took it and RAN with it. I wish there were more Sehun/ Johnny fics, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you thought of this :)


End file.
